CORE PRIDE
CORE PRIDE - сингл японской рок-группы UVERworld. Является первым опенингом «Cинего Экзорциста». Текст песни Rōmaji= Sei wo uke sorezore ga jinsei wo ouka Nou no burakku bokkusu wo shiru sore wa kou ka? You wa rimitto rain wo subete ryouga Saa ikou ka fumidasu sore wa kyou da Yappa hibi wa ikan sen kou sotsu naku sugoshicha no no STOP! nagare wo mikiwamena mazu mono to mo sezu ikou ze Todokanu mono ya kagiri aru mono ni atsuku naru mune wo osaetsukeru no wa Rikai mo sezu osaetsukeyou to shite kita Kirai de yurusenakatta ano otonatachi to onaji jan ka yo Dou shitatte kanawanai esoragoto darou ga Mune wo moyasu hi wa dare ni mo kese ya shinai Sora kara furu kuroi ame ga kono mi wo nurashi furiyamanakutomo Mada kese wa shinai kono mune no hi sore ga “puraido” Yohou doori ni furidashita ame yosou ijou ni nakama wa atsumatta Otagai no hibi ya shourai no hanashi de atsuku natte naguriai ni natta Juugo no koro mo fuan kara nogareru you ni Onaji you na koto de naguriatta koto omoidashite Omae ga waraidasu kara kawatte nai na... tte ore mo fukidashitan da Souyatte iji hatte Funbatte ikite nakucha jikan no nagare sae mo kowaku naru Hontou ni naguru beki aite wa sonna jibun darou Tadaima wa maketakunai jibun ni makenai “puraido” STOP! nagare wo mikiwamena mazu mono to mo sezu ikou ze STOP! nagare wo mikiwamena mazu mono to mo sezu ikou ze Dou shitatte yappa hitori no yoru wa jibun no koto sae mo wakaranaku naru Sonna ore to wakariaou to shite kureru kimi ga iru nara motto tsuyoku nareru Mou dou nattatte ii kakkou warukutatte ii Shinimono gurai de mirai wo kaete yaru Dou shitatte kaerarenai unmei da to iwaretemo Mada ore wa kawareru jibun de kaete miseru Kore ga sou “puraido” sorezore no basho de... Madamada kieru na kokoro no hi wo Mada wasuretakunai mune no atsusa wo Madamada kieru na kokoro no hi wo Madamada ikeru zo ikeru zo |-| Kanji= 生を受け それぞれが人生を謳歌 脳のブラックボックスを知る それは幸か? 要はリミットラインをすべて凌駕 さぁ行こうか 踏み出す それは今日だ やっぱ日々は如何せん こう そつなく過ごしてちゃ NO NO ストップ 流れを見極めな まずものともせず行こうぜ 届かぬ物や限りあるものに 熱くなる胸を押さえつけるのは 理解もせず 押さえつけようとしてきた 嫌いで 許せなかった あの大人達と同じじゃんかよ どうしたって 叶わない絵空事だろうが 胸を燃やす火は誰にも消せやしない 空から降る黒い雨が この身を濡らし降り止まなくとも まだ消させはしない この胸の火 それが「プライド」 予報通りに降り出した雨 予想以上に仲間は集まった お互いの日々や将来の話で 熱くなって殴り合いになった 15の頃も不安から逃れるように 同じような事で殴り合ったこと思い出して お前が笑い出すから 変わってないな...って 俺も吹き出したんだ そうやって意地張って 踏ん張って生きてなくちゃ時間の流れさえも怖くなる 本当に殴るべき相手は そんな自分だろ ただ今は負けたくない 自分に負けない「プライド」 ストップ流れを見極めな まずものともせず行こうぜ どうしたって やっぱ一人の夜は 自分の事さえも分からなくなる そんな俺と分かり合おうとしてくれる君が居るなら もっと強くなれる もうどうなったて良い 格好悪くたって良い 死にものぐるいで未来を変えてやる どうしたって 変えれない運命だと言われても まだ俺は変われる 自分で変えてみせる これが そう「プライド それぞれの場所で.... まだまだ消えるな 心の火を まだ忘れたくない 胸の熱さを まだまだ消えるな 心の火を まだまだ行けるぞ 行けるぞ |-| English= After birth, people live as they wish Then they learn the black box in their head; is that bliss? Just cross over, beyond the line of your limit Let’s go, take a step, and I mean this minute. Life’s a bitch, so if it’s easy, you’re doing it wrong Stop, which way is the world going? Then ignore it and go wherever (here we go). There are things I could never have, things with time Is there a reason I force my heart upon them? I never tried to understand, I just forced it on them I’m no better than those lifeless adults. Even if it’s just a pipe dream I could never have But no one can put out the fire in my heart The black rain may pour hard and leave me drenched But I know I can change, I will change myself This is my pride, what makes up my core. I won’t let my fire be put out; not yet I’ll keep going, and I’ll never stop. |-| Русский= Люди рождаются и живут, как хотят Находят чёрный ящик в голове, но разве это благо? Рубеж пересеки, себя ты превзойди Ты просто сделай первый шаг прямо сейчас Жизнь непростая штука, и если всё легко, ты не на том пути Постой, куда наш мир скатился? Наплюй на всё, иди, куда глаза глядят. Я знаю, многое мне никогда не получить Так почему мне это не выкинуть из головы никак? Я никогда не понимал, но лишь к мечте стремился И чем же лучше я бездушных взрослых? И пусть моей мечте не суждено в жизнь воплотиться Но никому не погасить огонь в моей груди Пусть небеса черны как смоль и я насквозь промокший от дождя Я знаю, что могу. Себя я изменю. Всё это гордость, и в этом суть моя... И никому не дам я погасить во мне огонь Вперёд пойду и не остановлюсь я никогда!'''' Аудио Видео Категория:Музыка Категория:Франшиза Категория:Опенинги